Encore!
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Shugo Charas should never cosplay...especially not for an audience...except if maybe it's better than the reality. AMUTO! Edited!


**A/N Daaaaammmn this was long. Well I always wondered what ship the charas were on so this is something that randomly popped in my head while I was doing a dance flash-mob… yeah, my mind drifts a lot…but I hope you enjoy my attempt at humor! **

Glaring down at his watch Ikuto cursed Yoru's name. Sure, he was his shugo chara and his "supposed" future self but seriously? He was late, one full hour late and they had important things to do! What could he possibly even be doing? Grumbling in annoyance, the tall boy scaled the large oak tree right next to Amu's window and springing like a cat, jumped to the balcony in his usual too-cool-to-care pose.

…Score!

Reaching out to violently open Amu's balcony door, he paused in utter shock at the scene before him. There, in the middle of Amu's room was a make-shift stage and a dazzled Ami sitting on the floor cheering her little face off. Dying of curiosity, Ikuto twisted his body so that he could see the stage and still watch the door in case Amu came in. The actors on stage actually brought a chuckle to his lips as he finally recognized the scene they were playing.

Of course, the sign helped.

**THE BATTLE AT EASTER TOWER- CHARA VERSION!**

Great, it was a cosplay about them…brilliant. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he cracked open the door a bit, allowing a bit of sound to pass through and made himself comfortable on the floor.

Let the games begin.

Ran, in all her cheerleader glory flew out from behind the stage and waved her pompoms around energetically. "Nooowwwww, back from out intermission, we have the Shugo Chara Acting Company!" she cheered and smiled widely as Ami screamed in enthusiasm.

"Now let's recap what's been happening." Gesturing the stage, Ikuto gaped in wonderment as Yoru stepped out, flashing peace signs and bowing cockily. "Here we have Yoru, playing Ikuto or as he is now…Death Rebel!" Miki floated out after him, waving cutely and grinning shyly, "Next, the beautiful Miki playing our favourite heroine, Amu-chan!" Ami cheered loudly then, chanting, "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

"And lastly, Suu! Playing our evil Director and the bad guy!" Suu came flying by eerily, cackling madly and curling her fingers evilly.

"And let's not forget about me! I'm playing our Prince, Tadase!" Ami booed then, to Ikuto's utter surprise and pleasure. But what she did next actually brought a real, good to god BLUSH on his face. "Tweam Amuto! Tweam Amuto! Booo Tadamu!" Amu stuck her thumb downwards and jeered in disdain.

Ikuto's jaw dropped. Just WHAT in the HELL was going on here?

Whipping out her paintbrush, Miki swung it around with her customary chant, "Drew! Draw! Drawn!" rainbow waves burst from the tip of her brush engulfing the four charas in magical designs.

Black leather and red necklines adorned Yoru's little body and in his paws was a small violin, complete with a bow. Ran was drowning in white and gold frills and was holding a crown scepter. Ikuto snickered evilly as he saw her frown in disgust and slap away at the thousands of frills surrounding her. On the left, Ikuto's jaw twitched as he he saw Suu dressed up in a slick looking suit clutching that blasted tuning fork. What really shocked him though was the malicious, almost crazy look in her eye. Nudging Yoru, Ran pointed at her sister, "Do you think she's taking this just a little too seriously?" she asked worriedly.

Shrugging, the cat chara smirked; "Nahh, I think it's quite the turn-on-nya!" he burst into immature giggles as Ran leapt forward to swat him harshly.

All their costumes were great but Ikuto's favourite was one hundred percent Miki. She was in a miniature Amulet Heart outfit with a visor with a disproportionate heart on it. Her hair was magically pink and her eyes were actually golden. Molten gold with flecks of honey…just like Amu's. His musings were interrupted with Miki's announcer voice.

"Now let's recap what happened, the Guardians have all been separated fighting off traps and purifying X-eggs and out favourite heroes are finally at the top of the tower. There, our heroine Amu finds Ikuto being controlled by the violin as Death Rebel. What will happen next? Will Death Rebel kill Amu? Will Platinum Royale finally admit to being gay? Will Amu finally open her heart?" a sweat drop appeared behind the blue haired boy's head. Gay? How do they even KNOW that word? Their Guardian was AMU for crying out loud!

"Now on with the show! Nya!" his chara cried out happily, waving his paws around and wiggling his tail.

Miki and Ran ran up the invisible steps and gasped dramatically when Death Rebel appeared on the scene, "Ikuto!" Miki screamed tearfully.

"Hello Guardians, welcome to your doom!" Suu cackled madly, waving her tuning fork around like magician's wand.

" What have you done to Ikuto-nii-san?" Ran cried out, brandishing her scepter like it could actually be a weapon.

Laughing psychotically Suu ignore him before smacking the fork against the stage wall with a ping! Yoru jerked painfully before pulling the violin close to his chest and playing an angry, rambunctious tune. "Ikuto! Kill them!"

Jerking upwards, the violin was discarded as Yoru threw it to the ground. Standing up straighter, he pulled out a wicked looking scythe from his belt and brandished it lifelessly. "Ikuto don't!" Miki screamed tearfully, begging him to come back to life. Ignoring her, Yoru sliced through the air violently. "Dark Night Storm!" he yelled emotionlessly.

Thrusting out her fingers, Miki brought out a good imitation of the Heart Rod and twirled it. A look of concentration scrunched her features together, but she couldn't handle the blast. Screaming, she fell to the floor and could only look up helplessly as Yoru brought up his scythe to land the finishing blow.

"Amu-chan!" Ran screamed.

Jumping in between the two of them, she brought up her scepter and blocked the scythe's deathly decent. "Ikuto-nii-san, I know you're being controlled and aren't doing this of your own will but…if you hurt Amu-chan, then I'll have to fight you!" gritting her teeth she pushed with all her might against his weapon.

"Royal Sword!" she called out powerfully.

Stepping back from the enemy she held out her sword bravely. "I will protect her!" Miki brought her fist to her chest and sighed romantically.

Somewhere in the background, he heard Ami booing. Ikuto smirked. Go team Amuto.

The two "boys" started a very intense weapon fight, what with Yoru on offense and Ran on D. Of course, sometimes the Tadase-look-alike got lucky and actually landed a hit, but even in the play world, Ikuto still kicked ass. Off into the corner, Miki was having a little soliloquy of her own with Suu back as her old self and serving as her chara. "Suu, why do they have to fight?" Miki asked miserably.

"They're boys Amu-chan, from the very beginning, Ikuto didn't want to involve his most important person and Tadase just wanted to protect his."

"Most…important person?" Miki tilted her head adorably.

"You, Amu-chan." Suu smiled.

"No! I won't let them fight!" suddenly Suu turned back into the evil Director and she glared at Miki harshly. "Now come on Hinamori Amu, purify all those useless dreams and draw the Embryo to us!" She threw her arms up into the air and cackled crazily.

Miki blanched and looked helplessly at the two fighting boys. "Ikuto…" she murmured.

Suddenly, the Dumpty Key, or at least, the miniature version, sprung from mid-air, held by an invisible string and Miki widened her eyes. "Dumpty Key?"

Miki's eyes softened and she stretched out her hand slowly as though moving through a dream. Grasping the key tightly in her hand, her golden eyes glowed like embers and a determined glint appeared in her eye. "I won't back down without a fight! Humpty Lock, Dumpty Key! Lend me your power!" she yelled into the night.

"UNLOCK!" she cried, forming the symbol with her hands aggressively.

A flash of light coming from an enormous flashlight blinded Ikuto's eyes momentarily before he watched a replay of his memories as young child. Near the end, Miki started crying softly and reached out her hand to touch Yoru gently, Ikuto smiled gently, remembering Amu breaking his curse. But an invisible barrier stopped her and she pulled her hand back as though shocked. Standing up straight, she narrowed her eyes at Yoru and connected the key and the lock together and with a burst of more light she called out, "My heart; Unlock!" a gasp emerged from her mouth as a beacon of glitter and light shone from the top of the stage.

"Dia?" Ran stage whispered to himself.

Twirling around, Ikuto caught sight of Miki's paintbrush and could briefly make out her whispered mantra before she stood in a yellow and orange costume and two diamonds in her hair. "Character Transformation; Amulet Diamond!" she smiled angelically.

Noticing Ran's distracted gaze, Yoru pushed her to the ground and pulled out his scythe again, "Dark Night Storm!" he yelled viciously.

Whipping around, "Twinkle Wave!" Miki cried out, throwing her hands out and sending a wave of orange glitter surrounding her as a shield.

"Amazing." Ran murmured, "She deflected the shock wave."

"Even if you're this worn out, you'll always still have the will to fight and protect yourself! That's because you're a boy…and if boys fight for pride then…then girls fight for…" a boom sounded and Miki struggled to maintain her shield, " Then I fight for love!" she cried out passionately. Love? Ikuto didn't remember her saying anything about that…but then again, it WAS the Chara Version.

Swooping in close to him she held out her arms, "Shooting Star Shower!"

Light entoured the two of them and Yoru's eyes widened with clarity. As the light died, Ikuto smiled in memory of the hug they shared. Miki clutched tightly to Yoru as though he was a buoy in a raging ocean. "Ikuto! Ikuto!" she sobbed into his chest. "I…I want to hold you." Still holding tightly to him she barely paid any attention the ramblings of the Director.

Looking above Yoru's head she looked up at Dia who had somehow come out of her heart while still maintaining the transformation. "Ran, Miki, Suu, character transformation!"

Flying upward, Miki and Yoru spun around still in each other's arms, until they landed softly to the ground, a look of pleasant surprise on their faces. Ahhh, yes. Seven Seas Treasure and Amulet Fortune. Best couple on earth. Apparently Ami agreed one hundred percent, what with all her cheering and whooping. Ikuto smirked, pleased with himself. Hells ya, that pirate outfit looked sexy.

"What happened?" Ran cried.

Miki twisted around, mouth gaping. "What? A character transformation with four charas? How's that possible?"

Yoru on the other head looked incredulous. "I…What is this?"

Suu glared furiously and tried banging the tuning fork but nothing would work. Screaming in rage she threw the fork to the ground in outrage. "Damn it! Ikuto can't hear me anymore!" he raged.

"This transformation won't last long Amu-chan, you have to hurry." Dia called out "from inside her heart."

Miki nodded seriously. Suddenly, there was long, mournful cry and Suu dressed all in black with a large red X on her forehead came bursting in, "Impossibleeee! Impossibbbleee!" she trilled creepily.

"The X-Character! It's sucking up everyone's sadness!" Miki cried, before becoming lost in her memories not noticing the attack flying her way until Ran screamed at her to move.

Too late. The attack ran up at Miki ready to slice her to pieces when a long, shining sword deflected it. Sending it flying back to its sender. "Emerald Line!" Yoru yelled out.

Grabbing her by the waist, he held Miki in his arms bridal style and hugged her close. "Ikuto!" she cried out happily.

Smiling down at her, he pecked her forehead sweetly. "Yo, Princess." OK whoa. He never kissed her. Not that he didn't want to of course, but…but still!

"H...hey!" Miki objected in a perfect imitation of Amu's stutter, "Why are you holding me like this?" she protested.

"Hey, shouldn't you be thanking me?"

"What? You should be thanking me! Who do you think brought you back?" Miki blushed furiously when Yoru leaned in real close to her face.

"Mmm, you're right. Thank you Amu-chan." Grazing his lips over her own-again with the fake kisses!-he was rewarded with a little eep from Amu before she pulled away, bright red. "And that's why, this time, I'll be the one protecting you."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Get away from my girl!" Ran yelled pompously, pushing out her chest and pointing her sword at him.

Smirking, Yoru disarmed her quickly. "She's not a prize to be won Kiddy King." He spat out coldly.

Not giving him a chance to retort he turned to Amu. "I'll cut this thing up and then you purify it."

Miki looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Ikuto…" she started hesitantly, lacking her usual confidence.

Shaking his head, Yoru took her chin gently in his hands and raised her eyes to meet his own. "I believe in you Amu. Just do what you gotta do." Rushing away from her, he raised his sword and mimed chopping the X Character into pieces. Smiling bravely, Miki stuck her chin up and brought out her hands. "Open Heart; Full Bloom!" The stage switched to that of a growing heart. Swelling to its full size it popped with a sharp sound before returning back to the tower scene.

"The four clovers…when they're put together, they spell out a word…true love." Miki smiled brilliantly and the X Character smiled back before disappearing into nothingness.

Miki took a glance at Yoru only to find that he was looking at her too. "Amu." He whispered, taking a step closer to her.

Their heartfelt reunion however, would have to wait as a shining egg fell from the sky. "The Embryo!" everyone called out at once. Suu grinned evilly as he ran up to where it was floating. Shouting in protest, Miki ran to him before jumping into the air, flying upwards. "Ran! Miki! Suu! Dia! Lend me your power!" a white light shone and Miki's hand wrapped around the shining egg.

Suddenly, everyone froze. Everyone that is, except for Miki. From the shining egg, a dressed up Dia emerged, looking suspiciously like Eru. "Hello Hinamori Amu."

"Are you the Embryo?"

Nodding elegantly, Dia gestured to the nothingness. "I'm sorry Amu, but the legends you've heard about the Embryo aren't true. I can only grant one wish and then I must disappear until the next generation emerges."

"Only one? But what about everyone's dreams? How can I choose just one?"

Dia smiled before taking Miki's hand. "Amu, dreams aren't meant to be granted with a wish. They're meant to be worked for and aspired for. There's no point in having a dream if you can just wish it true. Look deep inside you Amu. For a dream that can only be granted through a wish."

At that moment everyone seemed to unfreeze, but only in their speech. Ran's eyes locked with Miki's and a supremely cocky look overtook them. "Amu-chan! You know what to wish for! What the Guardians' wish is! World domination!" she cried, an odd twinkled in her eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Miki looked away in disdain. "No one's meant to rule the world Tadase. Not even you."

"Amu-koiiii! Would you mind hurrying it up? My arm's asleep." Yoru complained from down below. A bored look on his handsome face.

Gaping like a fish, Miki could only stare. "…Your arm's asleep? THAT'S what you're worrying about?! I'm about to make a life altering wish here!" she yelled exasperatedly.

Yoru rolled his eyes, "Well could you at least hurry it up?"

Outside, Ikuto chuckled.

Miki stared long and hard at Yoru in an affectionate annoyance before a slow smile crept onto her face. "Embryo? I know my wish."

Dia looked into Miki's eyes and nodded. "You're wish shall be granted."

"I wish Ikuto and everyone else was free from Easter!" Miki cried.

Yoru looked incredulous and could only stare at Miki as she floated back down. The scene behind them rippled and shifted and when everything was back to normal, the Director was gone. The only evidence he was ever there was the discarded tuning fork. Ran narrowed her eyes in fury. "Amu! How could you!? He's the enemy!" he yelled angrily.

Clenching her fists, Miki got right up into his face and yelled right back. "Did you not hear me Tadase? HE'S NOT THE ENEMY ANYMORE!"

"Amu-chan!"

"No! Why can't you just accept that Ikuto's not a bad person? Why can't you just be happy for him?" she finished quietly.

"How can I be happy if he's taking away what's rightfully mine?" she screamed, tossing her hands up in the air.

Miki froze. Baring her teeth she hissed. "What?!" she screeched.

Yoru, sensing trouble, walked behind her and touched her arm hesitantly. "Amu, don't do something you're going to regret later." Two seconds later, their joint transformation popped away and all that was left was Hinamori Amu and Tskiyomi Ikuto. Seething with anger, Miki got right up in Ran's face and spat out viciously. "And what if I told you Tadase-_kun_ that I was never yours?"

Ran's eyes widened and before anyone could react, Miki turned around quickly, grabbed Yoru by the collar and tugged him down for a kiss. Ami cheered in delight and clapped her hands rapidly. Pulling away, Yoru gaped at the little chara in surprise. "….What?"

"When I opened my heart to you, I realized something. All this time, I was just fooling myself. Who I really love Ikuto, is you." Smiling up at him, Yoru grinned back stupidly before pulling her in for another kiss.

WHY didn't this happen in real life?! Grumbling, Ikuto cursed at the unfairness of life.

"Soooo does this mean I can stay in your room more often?" he smirked coyly.

Smacking him on the inside of his head, Miki blushed. "Ikuto!"

Suddenly, the scene changed again and there was a bed near the corner. Ikuto recognized the painting to be Amu's room and he grinned pervertedly. Oooh this was going to be good. The window outside signalled that it was night time and Yoru and Miki were snuggled up under the covers. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Mm?" he answered non-committedly.

"I...I l...lo...love you." She stuttered out.

Smiling down out her, he pecked her on the mouth before cuddling into her some more. "I love you too Amu-koi…and don't even bother screaming, I know you love it."

Even though they were lying down and Miki's head was pressed against his chest, Ikuto could still see her blush. "….quit smirking you perverted cat." She huffed.

The curtains started to close slowly as the scene ended with a kiss.

Leaping to her feet, Ami cheered loudly, stomping her feet and clapping her hands. "Ikuto! Ikuto! Shugo Chara encowe! Encowe!"

All the charas floated out and bowed, all grinning their little butts off. "And that, little Ami is how the battle should have ended-nya!" Yoru smirked playfully, arm still wrapped around Miki's waist.

Suu smiled sweetly. "Amu-chan and Ikuto are so perfect for each other! I just wish they could see it." She sighed.

Ran pumped her fists in the air. "One day Amu-chan will! Go! Go! Amu-chan!"

Miki snorted, "Oh please, Ikuto's confessed to her how many times now? Our Amu is just too deep in denial to realize anything. Let alone act on it."

Yoru nodded in agreement, "They're both in denial-nya."

Deciding this was the perfect time for a dramatic entrance; Ikuto pushed through the open door and sauntered right in like he owned the place. "I beg to differ." Smirking his trade-mark smirk he hopped onto Amu's bed and revelled in the horrified/shocked looks that every chara had. Hell, even Ami looked wary.

"…Ikuto-nya-"Yoru started hesitantly.

"Did you…" that was Miki.

"Did you just come in now-desu?" Suu finished, rather scared.

Smiling like a fool Ikuto made a negative rumble in his throat. The charas blanched and Ami tiptoed her way out of the room. "Oh no…" Ran muttered.

"Come on Yoru, we're leaving, before Amu-koi comes back and yells at us again." Picking up his little chara he walked out the balcony door before pausing suddenly.

"Oh, and by the way, I think that's it should have ended too." Leaving the four other charas gaping in embarrassment, he jumped off the balcony, cat tail waving idly all the way.

From behind the bedroom door, Amu stepped in the room blushing like mad. "AMU?!" they screamed.

Still blushing, she turned to her charas. "I do too…Ikuto-koi."

She didn't see the charas faint until they plopped to the ground.


End file.
